


Alpha

by alchemist17



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Sheithlentines 2019, Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: Alpha Shiro goes into rut. Keith helps out.Or Shiro's a big baby when he goes into rutSheithlentines fic for rue!





	Alpha

Keith fumbles with the keys as he tries to open the door. He's laden with shopping, sports drinks and cereal bars, boxed mac and cheese, anything he can get Shiro to eat. He's sure he's walking funny from the plug in his ass but Keith needs to be ready. He can already smell Shiro through the door.

He steps inside quietly, hoping to at least set the shopping down before Shiro finds him. But as usual, absence has made the heart grow fonder and Shiro appears at the doorway to their bedroom.

“Keith.” Shiro's naked, sweating, cock erect but pointing down, too heavy to stand. Already the base of his cock is swollen as he prepares to knot. “Keith.” He says again. 

“Just let me put the groceries away.”

“Gotta fuck.”

“You waited all this time, you can wait five minutes.”

“Didn't wait. Fucked your pillow.” Shiro says proudly.

Keith internally cringes. He starts to put the shopping away, and after a minute he forgets and takes his eye off of Shiro.

He closes the fridge after putting the milk away and finds himself pinned against it, face pressed into a decorative magnet as Shiro scents his neck.

“These clothes stink.” His nose wrinkles. “Get them off.”

“Not until I've put the shopping away.” Keith shrugs him off. 

Shiro growls.

“You can't treat me like some placid omega, Shiro. You'll have to wait.”

Shiro doesn't. He grabs Keith's waistband, pleased to find he's worn easy to remove joggers. He tugs them down and goes straight for his hole. He groans in dismay. 

“Take it out Keith, please.”

“Nope.” Keith continues to shuffle around the kitchen. “Eat this while you wait.”

Shiro takes the cereal bar, eats it grumpily. Keith smiles fondly. Shiro always plays up when he's in rut, acts like a big baby while Keith tries to keep him fed. Already Keith can feel the pheromones getting to him, cock swelling as he looks at Shiro. At his broad shoulders that Keith will rests his legs on later, the strong arms that will hold him up, and the cock that's going to make such a thorough mess of his hole. He's not built to take cock like an omega or even a beta, but the thought just makes him more excited.

Keith hooks his fingers around the base of the plug. He smirks when Shiro's mouth drops open, half chewed cereal bar falling to the floor. They can clean that up later. Keith turns and bends over the counter, keeps his eyes on Shiro as he eases the plug out of his ass.

“Come here, alpha.”

Shiro hurries over, holding his food in his mouth as he grabs Keith's hips. He mumbles something as he presses his cock inside, rests a heavy hand on the small of Keith's back to hold him there. Keith sighs as he feels himself harden fully, his own knot starting to grow.

“Feels good.” Shiro says in his ear. 

“Don't talk with your mouth full.”

Shiro laughs. He keeps eating as he thrusts, massaging his thumb over the sensitive spot at the top of Keith's ass.

“Alpha.” Keith sighs, knowing how his boyfriend likes to be reminded.

Shiro thrusts harder in excitement, presses his face into his neck. “Alpha.” He growls in response, and Keith's now fully hard cock twitches.

It's more accepted than it used to be, two alphas being together. They were still often considered simple heat material for lonely omegas, and they often fielded inappropriate questions about what they did during their ruts.

“Alpha.” Shiro murmurs, taking a final huge bite of cereal bar before throwing the wrapper away. “Love you.”

Keith ignores the crumbs in his hair. “I love you too.”

Shiro drapes himself over his alpha's back, both arms wrapping around his waist. He's panting, but Keith knows him well enough to know he's nowhere near tired yet. He starts to touch himself, jerking his length quickly but unable to come without pressure on his knot.

“You like this.” Shiro says. 

“Love my alpha's knot.” He agrees. 

Shiro's teeth find his skin and he bites as he forces his knot in, pins Keith with all his weight. It hurts, like always, but it fades to a fuzzy warmth, leaves the knowledge that whatever Shiro needs, he can provide.

Shiro's large hand wraps easily around his knot and squeezes, let's Keith come over the cupboard door as he snarls.

“Baby,” Shiro pauses to wet his mouth. “Will you make me mac and cheese?”

“You seriously want me to cook while you're knotting me?”

“Please baby? You'd make me such a happy alpha.”

“You're already a happy alpha.” Keith teases.

“I'm hungry.” He whines. “Need to keep my strength up.”

“I'll try, but don't blame me if it goes wrong.”

 

It's awkward, but he manages it. Even with Shiro grinding into his ass while he stirs the pot, swiveling his hips in the same motion as the spoon. Keith narrowly avoids burning his arm when Shiro's knot slips out. He turns around as Shiro steps back, points the spoon at his face.

“No.”

Shiro pouts.

“Go and wait in bed. It's nearly ready.”

“Just a kiss.”

Keith knows better, but he kisses Shiro anyway. A hand slips round to his ass and fingers scoop up the mess trickling down his thighs and shoves it back in, pulling to make him arch his back. The sauce starts to bubble and Keith pushes him away.

“You're eating the burnt bits.”

Shiro smirks, sucks his come off his fingers as he turns to leave.

 

Keith comes to their room with a spoon and the biggest bowl of pasta Shiro's ever seen. He's not sure which one he wants to eat more.

“Lay down.”

Shiro obeys. He throws Keith's come soaked pillow to the floor and lies on his back, cock flopping up onto his stomach. Keith lays a towel over his chest and sets the bowl on top of him.

“Stay still.” Keith warns when he reaches for the spoon.

He takes his shirt off, brushes crumbs from his hair before tying it back. Shiro's muscles tense as he watches Keith kick off his trousers and underwear and climb onto the bed. He settles over Shiro's hips, cocks rubbing together briefly before Keith rises onto his knees. Keith picks up the spoon, feeds Shiro a mouthful of pasta before easing down onto his cock.

“Baby.” Shiro’s hands rest on his thighs. He swallows, opens his mouth for another spoonful which Keith readily provides. “I love you so much.”

“I know, big boy. I love you too.”

 

The rest of Shiro’s rut is spent the same way. Keith tries to do some housework, to keep the apartment in order while he has some time off, and Shiro appears to fuck him. Shiro fucks him over the sofa as he tries to fold clothes, makes him come over the clean laundry. He tries to clean the windows and Shiro pins him to the wall. Keith even risks going to use the washing machines in the basement, and Shiro makes him come twice sat on the shuddering machine.

 

It's the last day of Shiro's rut. He's tired, more interested in snuggling his mate than fucking him. They stink, and Keith utilises the last of the pheromones to tempt him into the shower.

Shiro’s sluggish as he thrusts into him, arms wrapped tight around his hips. He’s got a mouthful of Keith’s neck between his teeth and is sucking idly, humming to himself. 

“Krff,” He mumbles. Shiro frowns and pulls his mouth away to try again. “Keith.”

“Yes, alpha?” Keith turns his head, looking past wet hair at him.

“Fuck me?” His lower lip sticks out.

“You're so cute.”

“If I agree will you do it?”

Keith grins, grabs the back of Shiro's head and pulls him in for a kiss.


End file.
